


Day 13: Adrenaline

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2019 [13]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adrenaline, Chains, Gen, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is captured by Krogan and tries to make a run for it.





	Day 13: Adrenaline

_ One. _

_ Two. _

Hiccup was counting off in his head, trying to ready himself for running, attempting escape. Now seemed like a good moment. His captor wasn’t paying a lot of attention to him.

_ Three. _

He wrested himself from his grip and took off into the woods. Gods, he was hoping he was running in the direction of a good hiding place, or a weapon, or even better, a dragon. With a dragon, he could scare off his captor and maybe even have a way off this island.

Adrenaline pumped hot through his blood, making his heart pound and his muscles work harder. There was so much it was almost dizzying, but he used it. He had to get away. He  _ had  _ to.

The sound of something traveling through the air. Suddenly, he was choking, metal clamping around his neck. He was torn off his feet and he fell onto his back, grabbing at the chain, trying to catch his breath. A shadow fell over him, his masked captor.

“Don’t. Do that. Again,” he ordered in a deep voice that Hiccup felt inclined to listen to.

The adrenaline was leaving his blood, and the chain was heavy around his neck. He felt hopeless. His escape attempt had failed. 


End file.
